Assumptions
by JoJo Dragons
Summary: Solangelo. School AU. Oneshot. Rated T due to nothing really. Pure Fluff "In case you can't tell, yeah, I have a massive crush on you though all we ever do is argue. It doesn't help that you're so damn cute when you're angry. But I understand if you hate me." In which a ceiling is painted rainbow and the Italian shocks the school.


_**AN: THAT'S RIGHT, I HAVE A ONESHOT ONLY THREE (?) DAYS AFTER THE PREVIOUS! HOW OFTEN DOES THAT HAPPEN? ANSWER: NEVER! WHEN'S IT HAPPENING AGAIN? ANSWER: ALSO NEVER BUT STILL! Are you impressed? I sure am. I am typing the next chapter to In Love With a Wanted Hero, but I had some technical difficulties and I still haven't found my plan. By technical difficulties I mean my laptop decided to be a meanie and delete half of what was written of the chapter, but I am rewriting it so yeah. Anywho, this oneshot was inspired by two of the 'popular' idiot girls in my class being sent outside, how I came to think Solangelo, I do not know. Also, I love playing with my friends, me and lets call her Japple have been giving lets call her Zuke 'spoilers' all the time for she's only on last Olympian. We told her Grover died, and Leo (truth with the lies) even though she doesn't know Leo yet. I can't believe she believe's us! XD anywho, enjoy and tell me what you think!**_

 **Assumptions**

"NICO DI ANGELO! WILLIAM SOLACE! REMOVE YOURSELVES FROM MY CLASS! IMMEDIATELY! I AM FED UP WITH YOU TWO!" The teacher stood up and screamed at them, not for the first time, both this lesson and previous ones, just the first time they'd finally been sent outside.

"That's not my name, _Sir._ " Will muttered darkly on his way out, following the silent but radiating anger, which terrified most of the class, Nico.

Maybe I should back up and explain the situation, but in all honesty, we'll miss the good part if we take too long, so I'll make this quick. Nico and Will have every class together. But this is the only class they sit next to each other in, at the back. Small problem, they seem to completely despise each other. No one knows why and most doubt they themselves know but they hate each other nonetheless. Furthermore, they're polar opposites. Sure they're both popular in their own way I guess, but whereas Nico radiates darkness, striking fear, admiration and respect from most but is actually quite introverted though no one notices, Will is a literal walking ball of sunshine that gets along with almost everyone. Almost everyone. The exception being Nico, and a few others but let's not go into that. They fight, a lot, over everything, but only in the one class they sit next to each other in for it's the only time they're forced to interact. Luckily, it's only verbal; people are confused at this, but only because Nico has been known to be pretty violent, and get away with it, but Will would only hurt a fly to help a spider. Shall we move on now?

The two had been fighting a lot more today than usual, though they'd both already forgotten the subject of their arguing, they both knew it probably wasn't important. And that, my dear friends, is how they ended up next to each other on the top of the stairs, just outside their classroom.

"This is all your fault you know." They blamed each other at the same time.

" _MY_ FAULT?! THIS IS _YOUR_ FAULT!"

"YOU'RE BOTH TO BLAME NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!" Their teacher screamed from the doorway. He was definitely not a happy bunny.

A few minutes passed before either spoke up, the one to do so first being Will.

"Why do you even hate me so much?"

This caused Nico to smile dryly, responding with, "I could ask you the same."

"That's simple, you're annoying." Will replied bluntly.

"Pot calling the kettle black again I see." Was Nico's retaliation without missing a beat.

"I'd rather be the kettle in all honesty."

Nico laughed – something that sounded cute and beautiful to Will. When he realised this, he turned bright red.

"If my laughing makes you blush this much, I should do more often." Nico grinned, "You look adorable."

"What makes you think it was you?!" Desperately, Will tried to deny, I did say they fought over trivial things.

"You're hardly going to blush about a wall now are you."

"You don't know that."

"..." Nico blinked once, then twice, and then a couple thousand times.

"Fine then." Was all Will said before he stood up and kissed the wall, immediately pulling a face, "Remind me not to do that again, it was disgusting."

Nico couldn't help it, he burst out laughing as Will sat down looking only slightly sour. Will retained his tomato appearance.

"Hey!" Will protested to Nico's merciless amusement, "Don't laugh at my pain. That wall was nasty."

For some reason, Nico smirked at this, sliding closer to Will with a wicked glint in his eye. With fear of his life, Will scooted into the wall he'd previously kissed.

"Well, personally, I think walls are something to be kissed up against, not something to be directly kissed." Nico shamelessly said before pushing him closer to the wall with himself and kissed him, hard. Will's eyes widened comically before sliding gently closed as he snaked his arms around Nico's waist, subtly pulling him up in an attempt to bring him onto his lap.

Nico pulled away, much to Will's dismay, but he didn't have too long to pout for Nico simply raised an eyebrow before sitting in Will's lap properly and kissing him immediately after.

I feel like they're going to be at this for a while so why don't we give them some privacy, okay?

*0oOo0*

Suddenly, ten to fifteen minutes or so later, a sharp ringing sound cut through the air with a determination to kill ears, a sound all students had mixed emotions about, the school bell. This time it signalled Lunch. Its merciless painful sound abused Nico and Will's ears as they stood up and separated, ready to walk back into the classroom for their obvious detention. After the hoard of hungry teenagers had stampeded. Naturally.

Silently, and without so much as a glance to other, the two walked back into the now empty, save the teacher, classroom, much to said teacher's surprise.

"You didn't kill each other, thank the gods, I can't be bothered to fill out that much paperwork." The teacher said aloud to no one in particular before addressing them, "You two are to stay in here until you sort yourselves out, I don't want any more arguments over who's more stupid or whatever, got it?" The teacher's glare would've rattled any other students, but Nico had many worse ones he gave and Will was generally unaffected by glares. Regardless, they both nodded their heads in unison and watched as the teacher walked away and locked the door.

Wait-

"Did he just... lock us in?" Will asked hesitantly, faintly worried.

"I believe he did."

Queue awkward silence as they sat next to each other on the table.

"We never finished our conversation," Nico said casually, but refused to look in Will's direction as he perked up at the sound of Nico breaking the silence, "Why _do_ you hate me?"

Will let out a sigh, shuffling to face Nico before turning him round as well, causing a light blush to cover them both.

"Considering what just happened in the hallway, do you really think I hate you? You always assume that I do when I don't, and I don't know why you think that. And before you ask, no, it's not because I don't like hating people or anything, there's plenty of people I hate. There are even things _about_ you that I hate." Nico looked down at this, refusing to meet Will's eyes, "For example, I hate that you think I hate you, I hate that you never seem happy, most of all I hate that I know little about you, and that you hardly ever talk to me, and if you do it's arguing, I hate seeing others being able to talk to you as well knowing that I can't." At all of this, Nico's head snapped up, blushing profusely, accidentally meeting Will's blue eyes only for the blue to dart away anyway, "In case you can't tell, yeah, I have a massive crush on you though all we ever do is argue. It doesn't help that you're so damn cute when you're angry. But I understand if you hate me."

Nico couldn't help it, he launched himself at Will, tackling him to the ground and smashing their lips together once more. Previously I told you that for some reason, Nico never even so much as pinched Will, can you guess why?

"I really, really, _really_ don't hate you. Honestly, if you had spoken to me outside of this class without us arguing I would've worried the entire school by smiling and laughing and just being _happy._ I'd go on a long and winded rant like you but I think I'll just stick with a simple sentence and kiss you again. I love you." Nico gushed out when they eventually parted before doing as he said. Though Will held him back for a moment to quickly say 'I love you too'.

Now then, this is the reason why the teacher walked into the classroom and hour later to find the ceiling painted like a rainbow and the window open, and the reason an entire school was shocked the next day when the scary Italian stood up on a table during lunch and kissed the literal ray of sunshine announcing that 'He's very gay and he's very _mine_.' Because some idiot girl had been trying make a move on him for the duration of the day and lessening Will's chances to talk to Nico.

Needless to say, everyone started to dread valentine's day.

 _ **AN: Ta dah! Please tell me what you think I hope you have a good day cya later!**_

 _ **Book recommendation: The Wheel of Time Book One: The Eye Of The World. (Seriously, though I joke about the Way of the Leaf and some other things, it's flipping amazing).**_

 _ **'"All roads lead there child. You should know that." "Detention?"' -Uncle Rick/Percy.**_

 _ **~Jojo**_


End file.
